magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23
is the part of the "Shadows Arc". Short Summary Enzu attempts to cheer up Iremi. Enzu and Edermask prepare to leave, but she sits solemnly. They leave the inn. Iremi addresses Enzu and asks him if he thinks they are unprepared. He tells her to go back on her own if she's scared. Edermask senses Marie's energy. She reports to Janus who ponders about Edermask. Iremi and Enzu are awed by the harbor's large ships, but are disappointing when they encounter the ship they are going to be sailing. Long Summary Enzu grins widely and stares. Then he pulls up his nose and imitates a pig. Then he pulls his cheeks out and laughs. He scratches his head with a perplexed look. He puckers his lips and closes his eyes while moving towards Iremi. She gives him a strong punch. She gets startled and focuses out of her daze. She jumps up and exclaims, "Ah! Enzu!!! Why did I punch you?" Enzu is holding his cheek while moaning. Upset, he replies, "What's your problem? You've been daydreaming all morning!" Iremi asks if he had called her. Enzu rhetorically asks her if she knew how many times he had. Edermask overlooks their conversation chuckling while placing on his armor. Pulling the glove over his right hand, he tells them to just get ready. He places his cape around his shoulders, Enzu buckles his sword on his back, but Iremi still sits on the bed solemnly. The innkeeper waves as they leave down the road and wishes them a fun trip. Iremi bows and Enzu waves back while wishing her goodbye. As they walk through town, Edermask several paces in front, Iremi addresses Enzu. She asks if he thinks they are unprepared for their journey and states that they should go back for more training. Enzu disagrees, wondering what she's talking about, since he had left because of Edermask. He challenges her, saying, "If you're scared, then feel free to go back on your own." (Referencing dialog in Chapter 1) He continues to follow Edermask and Iremi hesitates to follow. She begins to say "I.. I just thought that..." She suddenly is startled by Edermask who has stopped and is staring in her direction. Edermask looks at the path behind them and thinks, "Its the same energy I felt in Lano... Is someone still following us?" He turns back to the direction he was heading and prompts them to hurry. Marie reports to Hyuan about the defeat of Edia and Duwei by Edermask. He responds that it was a mistake to send "those two hotheads". She confirms their suspicion that Edermask is trying to reach Tisea (Magic City). She states that she will continue to follow him. Hyuan tells her to not make any mistakes and to not use The Eye too frequently in case Edermask finds out. Marie stares towards Edermask's direction grimly. "Understood". The sun shines brightly over a city. Janus talks to himself, "Edermask. I had almost begun to forget about you... Are you still looking for the spell? You're still living that old and uninteresting life of yours. I'm getting tired of this game of hide-and-seek." He chuckles, "Lets end it this time, Edermask." Hyuan looks on, having finished his report - his third eye mostly closed, as Janus' maniacal laugh reverberates through the hall. Iremi and Enzu are awed by the large boats at the harbor. "This thing is huge!!" They look at the largest boat, painted black and red, and the hull painted like the ocean. Enzu wonders if they are sailing on that one. Iremi claims to get dizzy "just looking at it..." Edermask tells them to stop staring at it and follow him. Enzu, pointing at the ship while facing Edermask, asks him if they aren't going on that ship. He replies that its a military ship, and that they are going on a merchant ship. Enzu is disappointed. They stand in front of a red ship, both Enzu and Iremi complain its tiny. Edermask tells them to stop complaining and get on. Enzu, clearly disappointed, acknowledges the command. After Story RPG Adventure Bonus "새해 복 많이 받으세요." "Best wishes for a Happy New Year." Quick Reference Gallery Characters * Enzu * Iremi * Edermask * Lydia Innkeeper * Marie * Hyuan * Janus Magic Used *The Eye Site Navigation Category:Shadows Arc Chapters Category:Chapters